


Playing Favorites

by emolee96



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, E-mail, E/R is really the only two that actually show up., Letters, Lists, M/M, They're only mentioned though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emolee96/pseuds/emolee96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Enjolras is perpetually Grantaire's favorite but all he really wants is the grocery list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Favorites

Enjolras,

Store:

  1. Milk
  2. Bread
  3. Eggs
  4. Coffee
  5. Cookies
  6. A whole cow
  7. Gas (or something else suitably flammable)
  8. Matches
  9. Pencils
  10. Ice cream



You’re my favorite.

                                                x,

                                                R

R,

  1. Fine.
  2. Okay.
  3. Good.
  4. We’re out already?
  5. I was going to make some later, but if you insist.
  6. Why?
  7. Again, why?
  8. I hope you don’t plan to use these last 3 together.
  9. Because you can’t sketch flaming dead cows as art, it’s against the rules. The other tenants would be mad. Do you want to get evicted?
  10. Fine, but I get to pick the flavor.



You exaggerate.

           x,

E

E,

I totally don’t. And maybe the cow was a little much. And the gasoline. But we need matches. I swear.

  1. You’re still my favorite.
  2. I’ll see you at lunch.



Now concentrate on your work. Or are you making them watch Tangled again?

x,

R

R,

You totally do, but I’ll let it slide. And you’re right. The cow was a little much.

  1. I should be. I bought you new paints. Happy first week of school.
  2. You will. If you’re not late again. (Even though I won’t care if you are.)



x,

E

E,

  1. Thank you thank you thank you thank you you will forever be my favorite.
  2. I totally won’t be. That was ONE TIME. I swear I didn’t know about the food fight. I just walked in and it was like [attachment: flaming pizza.gif]



You concentrate. I can hear Band of Brothers from down the hall. So don’t you dare bash Tangled. Why, you ask? I have a list. I shall send it to you.

                                                x,

                                                R

 

R,

Very funny. I eagerly await your response.

x,

E

 

E,

Oh, sure you do. I can feel your sarcasm from here. Or is that just the humidity?

x,

R

 

R,

It’s the humidity, I’m sure. However, other possible explanations include:

  1. Aliens
  2. Chemical warfare
  3. Magic
  4. We don’t really exist and this is all a story in someone’s head.



x,

E

 

E,

You entertain me. Also, Gav says he wouldn’t peg you as such a conspiracy theorist. We are working on the Tangled list. Courf says hi. I don’t know why all these people are in my classroom.

  1. Plausible.
  2. Ok.
  3. I don’t know where this is going.
  4. This is my favorite. You are my favorite. IT IS TOO HOT TO BE IN A SCHOOL WITHOUT AIR CONDITIONING.



x,

R

 

R,

  1. My Psych class came up with this one.
  2. Also this one.
  3. And this. (They’re freshman. These were the most logical responses I could get.)
  4. It’s my favorite, too. I thought of it myself.



A suggestion: Try having class in the library. That’s always air-conditioned. Oh, wait. I’ve got it all day. For the rest of the week. Pays to be best friends with the librarian, doesn’t it?

x,

E

E,

I hate you.

G,

R

R,

Funny. That’s not what I recall you saying this morning.

x,

E

E,

Oh, shut up.

x,

R

R,

No, you shut up. Although, as I recall, you had a hard time doing that too.

x,

E

E,

An Official List of Reasons Why Tangled Is Acceptable To Show to My INTRO TO ANIMATION CLASS:

  1. It is a class about animation.
  2. The movie is animated.
  3. It’s funny.
  4. The art is gorgeous and gives us a lot to discuss.
  5. Nobody can argue with Disney.
  6. I may or may not have forgotten my lecture notes.
  7. Zachary Levi. Don’t argue. I know how much you loved Chuck.
  8. The music’s pretty good.
  9. My class, my rules. They wouldn’t pay attention anyway – it’s too  hot and _someone_ stole the only air-conditioning.
  10. Because fuck you, that’s why.



x,

R

R,

Quite compelling. My thoughts:

  1. True.
  2. Also true.
  3. I can agree with that.
  4. Whatever you say.
  5. You can if you construct your argument properly. Remember finals week senior year of college?
  6. I know you didn’t. I saw you pick them up before we left.
  7. We agreed not to talk about that. But Mr. Levi is conventionally attractive, and a fairly talented actor.
  8. Because you totally don’t sing it all the time.
  9. Or are they?
  10. Are you sure that’s appropriate professional correspondence? (Off the record: Also not what you said this morning. Quite the opposite, if I remember correctly.)



x,

E

E,

  1. Yeah
  2. Sure
  3. Whatever
  4. Damn right.
  5. That was a traumatic time for me. I was not mentally prepared to graduate. I cannot be held responsible for my actions.
  6. Or did you?
  7. You bring up finals, I bring up Chuck. Haha. Upchuck. I made a pun!
  8. I am not ashamed.
  9. Are you trying to confuse me?
  10. It is when you’re being annoying. (Off the record: Shut. Up.)



x,

R

R,

Sections 1-4 annoy me so I am taking them off the table.

  1. It was a good debate though, you can’t deny that. Though I think you scared Marius a little bit.
  2. Are you trying to Inception-ize me?
  3. You’re 27, R. TWENTY-SEVEN.
  4. Never said you should be.
  5. Maybe.
  6. (Off the record: Make me.)



x,

E

E,

Consider 1-4 off the list.

  1. 1 is the new 5. And I know it was. And I did? Courf told me, but I didn’t believe him.
  2. Is Inception-ize even a word? But maybe.
  3. And so are you. Didn’t stop you from laughing. Don’t lie. You know you did.
  4. Good. Because I’m not. Nothing will stop me from singing “I See the Light” in the shower. (Well, almost nothing.)
  5. You’re weird.
  6. (Off the record: I will.)



Now stop emailing me and teach your class, I know you have AP Euro now, and those overachievers won’t stand for this nonsense.

x,

R

R,

They enjoy this nonsense. It means they don’t have to do schoolwork.

  1. Sometimes I forget that you don’t remember because you made yourself forget because you said it was too painful to remember. (What did I just write? I sound like Jehan.)
  2. You totally are, don’t deny it. And it’s totally a word. (I use the word totally too much.)
  3. Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t.
  4. And you’re still six months older than me.
  5. I wasn’t complaining about the singing. You have a nice voice. (And was that really necessary?)
  6. I learned from the best.
  7. (Off the record: I look forward to it.)



If you really wanted me to stop, you’d stop. But you’re not. So neither am I. That made no sense. IT IS TOO HOT FOR THIS NONSENSE.

x,

E

E,

  1. You sound like that once scene from Friends. So therefore Jehan, by association.
  2. Whatever you say. You’re the clever one anyway.
  3. You totally did. Stop lying.
  4. I know I have a nice voice. (And yes, totally necessary. I can demonstrate later, if you’d like.)
  5. Was that a compliment? I can’t tell.
  6. (Off the record: You’d better.)



x,

R

R,

A few notes:

  1. They all had art. They’re all singing “When Will My Life Begin.” I blame you.
  2. Apparently someone’s engaged to a spider? Explain. (Freshman confuse me. Were we freshman once? I don’t remember.)
  3. The air conditioning up here really is lovely.
  4. If I’m the clever one, what does that make you?



x,

E

E,

  1. Well, one of mine was just in your AP Euro and is now complaining that you will never love him. I think we’re even.
  2. Long story. I’ll explain later. (They confuse me too. I think we were. I don’t remember though. It was a different time back when we were children.)
  3. I'm sure it is. Now shut up about it.
  4. The potato one, duh. You walked right into that, don’t deny it.



x,

R

R,

  1. It’s understandable. I am extremely attractive, or so I’ve been told.
  2. Are you cheating on me? With an arachnid? Really? I expected better from you.
  3. Well, the air conditioner just broke, so there’s that.
  4. I did. Don’t know how I didn’t see that one coming. Not true, though. You’re just as clever as I am.



Seriously, though, finalize the grocery list. We need to go before we go home.

x,

E

E,

  1. Well, I have no idea who told you that. Certainly wasn’t anyone I know.
  2. Never! It would at least be a monkey. They’re semi-human. I could retain some of my dignity that way.
  3. Ha! Victory is mine!
  4. You flatter me.



You’ll get your grocery list when I get those paints you said you bought me.

x,

R

R,

They’re in your studio at home. Groceries, now. School’s over in forty minutes.

x,

E

E,

  1. Milk
  2. Eggs
  3. Bread
  4. Cereal
  5. Chocolate Chips
  6. Ice Cream
  7. Apples
  8. Flour
  9. Pizza Sauce
  10. Mozzarella Sticks



I think that’s it. Approved?

x,

R

R,

 Sounds good to me. Still your favorite?

x,

E

E,

Always. Love you.

x,

R

R,

Love you too, kid.

x,

E

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it, I came up with it today during school, finally got through the writer's block, I think, this is the first thing I've been able to write in a while. You can find me on tumblr at itsalldalektome.tumblr.com


End file.
